Shaiyula
by B. Woods
Summary: Ino frowned as she slowly followed behind Orochimaru. Kabuto, Karin and Sasuke trailing behind her and Kyoto trodding next to her. She silently sighed to herself as she glanced up at the stars; how the hell did she get into this mess?
1. Into The Dark

Ino frowned as she slowly followed behind Orochimaru. Kabuto, Karin and Sasuke trailed behind her and Kyoto was trotting next to her. She silently sighed to herself as she glanced up at the stars; how the hell did she get into this mess?

_A Few Hours Earlier: _

"Glad that's over." Choji said lacing his hands behind his head. "It wasn't all bad." Ino commented, taking the necklace the Elder had given her into her hand. The necklace was colored a orangish yellow and resembled a golden sun, golden spikes running all about it, strung with a piece of leather. "I just wanna get back to Kohona." Choji said frowning; he had missed his family and friends.

"It was a nice vacation." Ino shrugged as a warm breeze rustled her hair. "Ya know; you look different." Choji said eyeing her. Ino had been _**completely**_ taken in by the Solstice Islanders traditions. She dyed her hair black, used a genjutsu to change her eyes to a golden color, and even let the Elder Kikya tattoo her right arm with strange Solstice markings, distinctions the Islanders were all known for. And instead of the Kohona nin uniform, she now wore a dark gray kimono top that was very loose in the front, a black sash tied the kimono together mid-stomach, with long, black, flowing sleeves imprinted with a skull and tight medium gray skinny jeans with black high heeled tie up boots.

She had even gone so far as to take a six month leave to study and practice Solstice Island jutsus, he had nothing better to do and just tagged along and wound up staying the complete six months. He however had not been sucked into the Solstice Traditions, and just opted for dying his hair a light orange, mainly to stop Ino from nagging. "Good different?" Ino asked flipping her newly dyed hair.

"Ino-" "I told you not to call me that anymore! I'm using my Sun name from now on!" Ino snapped. "I'm so sorry...Sango of Solstice Island." Choji said rolling his eyes. "Thank you, now let's hurry up. I wanna get back to Kohona before the new issue of In Style magazine comes out tomorrow." _Sango_ said winking before sprinting ahead. Choji sighed before gearing into action and running to catch up, while her appearance had changed drastically, she was still the same self-centered bitchy brat he knew and loved!

"So you think anyone will notice me?" Sango asked leaping from one tree into the next. "Uh...sure?" Choji called shrugging, he honestly didn't care, but he humor her. "Ya know, I think this kinda gives me a mysterious thing about me, especially these tattoos, OMG Sakura will so not even believe I got a tattoo!!" Sango said, envisioning her long time rival's shocked face. "Uh, sure." Choji said repeating himself. "Ha! Take that Sakura!" Sango said smirking. "Uh...sure." Choji said on auto-pilot now. Sango smirked to herself before picking up her speed, excitement fueling her hurried steps.

"Yo, I-" "Sango!!" "Let's start walking, the trees are starting to thin out." Choji continued as if she hadn't interrupted him. It had been at least an hour or so since they left Solstice Island's main gates and they had been traveling by tree. "Yeah, okay." Sango said nodding, she to had noticed but decided to go a little further before starting to walk. "It's about seven; we'll set up camp in a few hours when it turns dark." Choji said jumping from branch to branch towards the forest floor.

Sango nodded before back-flipping and landing on the ground. "Let's cover as much ground as we can before it turns dark then." Sango sighed running a hand through her bangs. Instead of the one bang thing, she had cut her hair so her bangs covered her forehead and grazed her eyelashes. Choji gave a nod before running off ahead; Sango frowned as her eyes followed after him. Choji had grown so much, he had lost a considerable amount of weight (with a little help from her) and had even started dating (with a little help from her), last she knew, he was seeing Aya, a waitress at a coffee shop. "Hey, you coming?" Choji asked, noticing his long time friend wasn't following. "Yeah, sorry." Sango said rubbing the back of her neck and giving him a sheepish grin.

"I spa-" "Help!! Somebody help!!!" "Ruff!! Ruff!!"

Sango watched, in mild shock and amusement as a little boy barreled out from of the bushes, scrambling to his feet. A fairly sized dog jumping out behind him. The boy let out a cry as he quickly ran behind Choji, clutching Choji's clothes in his small fists. "Keep it away!!" He sniffed as the dog barked and jumped about Choji.

"Hey!! Hey!! Come here!!" Sango said bending down and patting her lap. The dog turned it's head towards Sango before quickly running towards her. Choji silently thanked I-...Sango as he pried the boy's hand off his clothes. "Your safe now." Choji said stooping down to face the boy. "I-I wanna go home." The boy sniffled. "Solstice Island?" Choji asked seeing the markings on the boy's arm, similar to Sango's. The boy nodded as he rubbed his teary eyes.

Choji sighed as he massaged his temples. Solstice Island's main gates were an hour or so away, and Soltice Island itself was at least an hour and half behind them and it was growing darker by the second. "I'll take him back!!" Sango said looking up, she had been giving the dog (who she discovered was a boy) a belly rub. "Never!" Choji hissed narrowing his eyes. He knew full way how easily _Sango _got distracted, by either boys, clothes or some other stupid thing. "I'll take him back, you...you set up camp! Cause by the time I get back it'll have already been past dark." Choji said getting up, the boy in his arms. "But-" "No!" Choji said pointedly. "Just stay here and set up camp. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that said, Choji took off, a 'I hate you.' following behind.

-

Sango sighed as she turned over and snuggled deeper into Kyoto's soft golden fur. She had already set up camp, as instructed, gathered fire wood together, made a small pot of stew for Choji and had named the dog Kyoto (Shikamaru's sun name), after tiring of saying "Doggie". Now, she was simply snuggled up against Kyoto, waiting for her partner to return. "Your fur is so soft." Sango mumbled, the familiar lure of sleep tugging at her. "I'ma just take a quick-" Sango's eyes quickly snapped open and she sent two kunai flying into the bushes adjacent from her. She could feel someone life essence lingering in the shadows, watching her.

Kyoto got up, growling and baring his sharp teeth threatingly. Ino narrowed her eyes as another kunai slid from kimono sleeve into hand. "Show yourself." Sango hissed, slowly getting up. Her golden-blue eyes trained on the dark shrubberies Kyoto was growling at. "Please, I mean you no harm." Someone said stepping out from the bushes.

Sango _barely _suppressed a gasp of surprise as _Kabuto_?, Orochimaru's right hand man, stepped into the light of the small fire. '_Shit! What is he doing here!!! OMG What the hell am I going to do?! I can't fight him!!' _**Ino** thought, her mind already racing escape ideas. "My name is Kenji, I'm a ninja from Kohona." Kabuto said holding his hands up. _'The hell!!'_ Ino thought, grateful it was night and that the fire didn't illuminate her entire face.

"I was headed towards Solstice Island but I kind of got lost, then I saw your fire. I was hoping you could help me, you are native right?" Kabuto asked. '_Native!?'_ And in all in one second it hit her! She had changed her appearance, so no wonder he didn't recognize her! Hell Choji hadn't even recognized her when she came back to the hotel!! To him, she was probably some strange Solstice Islander camping in the woods. A small smile graced her lips, Ino was safe, however Sango might be in danger.

"Uh, do you speak-" "Kenji of Kohana?" _Sango _asked, while Ino's voice was loud, light and slightly annoying; Sango's voice was low, cold, emotionless, and held just a hint of mystery. "Uh yes." Kabuto said nodding, slowly putting his hands down. "Why are you here Kenji of Kohona?" Sango asked, moving further back into the shadows away from the fire. "Me and my team were sent to pay Solstice Island for rice shipments." Kabuto said smiling. "But uh, yeah...we kinda got lost." Kabuto said rubbing the back of his neck.

_'How the hell did they know about the shipments?' _Ino thought narrowing her eyes. "So, would you mind showing us how to get to Solstice Island." Kabuto asked.

Sango bite the inside her bottom lip as she weighed her options. Option One: Attack Kabuto, and with no doubt die. Option Two: Lead them to Solstice Island, which was not an option! She would protect Solstice Island the same as Kohona!! Option Three: Run, get caught and forced into leading them to Solstice Island! Option Four:...LIE!!!!

"It left." Sango said shifting her stance. "It left?" Kabuto repeated, unable to keep the suprise out of his voice. "Yesterday." Sango said, biting back her cry of joy, Ino or Sango really had stumped the smart-ass Kabuto! Ha!! "But, we got reports it would leave tomorrow!!" Kabuto said, his voice darkening. "It was." Sango said calmly. "What happened?" Kabuto hissed dangerously, his true colors flashing. "It left." Sango repeated. Yeah she knew she was playing fast and loose with her life but...she would **not **allow what happened to Kohona happen to Solstice Island! Even if she had to die to stop it!

"Why did it leave? We haven't paid them yet." Kabuto said, slipping his mask on once more. "It left." Sango said coolly. "Yes, I understand that. Why did it leave?!" Kabuto growled, he mask crumbling about him. Sango cocked her side to the left, remaining silent. Pure killer intent pored from Kabuto as he breathed in deeply. "Why did it leave?" Kabuto repeated glaring into her shadowed face. "Such anger Kabuto." Sango said resisting the urge to smirk in triumph. Ino 1; Kabuto 0!!

A moment of silence passed before Kabuto chuckled "So you know who I am." Sango stayed silent as she surveyed the bushes Kabuto had stepped out of, Kyoto hadn't taken his eyes off them since. Meaning...there were others. "But I've yet to know your name?" Kabuto said, drawing her attention back to him. "Your friends can come out of the bushes now." Sango said ignoring his question. She wanted to know who she was dealing with, hopefully not-

"Quite an aim you got there." A cold, velvety voice said a bone chilling voice that could only belong to- "Orochimaru, but I'm sure you knew that." The snake sannin said moving to stand next to Kabuto. "This beautiful young lady is Karin," Orochimaru said motioning to a red head girl with glasses. "And this is Sasuke, my apprentice."

_'S-Sasuke!!'_ Ino's eyes widened slightly as she stared in shock at her long-time child hood crush!! He had changed so drastically since the last time she saw him, granted it was years ago. But now, he seemed...colder, angrier, and even more sad then when he had left. A scowl flashed across her face as she repressed the urge to fly across the clearing and claw Sasuke's throat out.

"And you already know Kabuto." Orochimaru said, gaining her attention once more. "And who you would be?" Orochimaru asked narrowing his eyes to try and get a better look at her. "What do you want?" Sango asked tilting her head back, further into the shadows, the same she recognized Sasuke he could recognize her, even if she looked drastically different, she wouldn't take the chance.

"I want alot of things; you'll have to be more specific." Orochimaru smirked. "What do you want with Solstice Island?" Sango said in the monotone voice she adopted. "What's your name?" Orochimaru rebutted. "I'm Lady Sango of Solstice Island. Head Commander of the Shadow Assassins." Sango said emotionlessly. "Shadow Assassins?" Sasuke asked, speaking for the first time, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Yes, who or what are the Shadow Assassins?" Orochimaru said raising an eyebrow. Sango remained silent; she wouldn't quench their thirst for knowledge. No, she have a little fun first. "What do you want with Solstice Island?" Orochimaru's lips curled up in a smile as he stared into the shadows where her eyes should be. "I'll tell you my plan...if you join me?"

"Orochimaru!" Kabuto hissed lowly, utterly surprised by his master's request. And to be honest, Ino hadn't taken it any better. _'Join him!! JOIN HIM!!! Okay yeah I'ma little crazy but I'm not freaking insane!! The hell to the naw I ain't joining your pasty ass!! Bitch I ain't Sasuke!! I don't sell my friends up the river!!' _Ino thought fiercely, her eyes narrowing. She knew Orochimaru wanted something, a hidden motive, he wouldn't have asked her to join his group if he didn't! She just didn't know what it was...yet!! And...she kinda didn't want to know, because she knew it couldn't be good.

"Leave Orochimaru." Sango said shifting her head, her black locks swaying gently. "I rather like it here though." Sango scowled before leaning forward, her entire face getting illuminated by the slowly dying fire. Orochimaru shifted uneasily as her intense golden eyes seared into his pale green ones. "Leave, now." She growled, wisps of black charka whipping about her.

She didn't wait for answer before she turned on her heels. "Kyoto." Sango said beckoning the dog. Kyoto gave one last threatening growl before turning and following his new mistress. "As much as I would love to honor your request, Kabuto was correct when he said we were lost." Orochimaru said before she could disappear. Sango paused, not moving a muscle. "I will escort you off my lands then." Sango said turning head slightly. "Thank you, _Lady Sango_." Orochimaru said drawing her name out.

"Tell me Lady Sango, who are the Shadow Assassins? You've perked my curiosity." Orochimaru questioned; breaking the hours of silence. Sango, true to her word was showing them the way out of Solstice's complex and confusing forest, especially designed for people like Orochimaru who meant there country harm, she had memorized the way from when she and Choji came and was following it to the letter. Sango remained silent, ignoring him.

The loud clang of metal against metal filled the surrounding forests, frightening the birds off. Sango turned and stared at Orochimaru over their connecting kunais. "Yes Orochimaru?" Sango asked cocking an eyebrow. "I asked you a question." Orochimaru hissed, his killer intent leaking.

"If it will satisfy your perked curiosity, the Shadows Assassins is Solstice's Guardians. We exterminate _any_ problem at _any_ cost, and in return they supply us with a place to disappear when need be." Sango said withdrawing her kunai. '_Whoo.'_ Ino said mentally wiping sweat off her brow. She had seen the attack coming and instantly reacted. All that training wasn't for nothing, she actual was stronger, she could feel it. Solstice trained the ninjas harder since there was so few of them, so they had to be better.

"Something tells me your not on the right side of the law." Orochimaru stated withdrawing his kunai as well. "I never implied I was Orochimaru." Sango said continuing. "And what do you do that…crosses the line between right and wrong?" Kabuto asked joining the conversation. A strange smile spreaded across Sango's face. "That you do not need to know."

"I'll make you a deal with you." Orochimaru said making her pause and turn to face him. "A deal?" Sango repeated. "I won't harm your precious Island, if...you join me." Orochimaru asking the same request form earlier.

_'So...I join him...Solstice is free. I don't join him... and Solstice Island witnesses first hand what Orochimaru is capable of. Damn!!' _Ino thought. She hated making hard decisions!! Especially ones that involved the Prince of Evil himself!! "Well..." Orochimaru pressed. "You are persistent." Sango stated. "Thank you." Orochimaru said smirking. "How can I trust you not to harm my people?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow. "I give you my word-" "Your word is worthless." Sango hissed coolly.

"What do you want then?" Orochimaru asked. "Your arm will do nicely." Sango said holding out a perfectly tanned, manicured hand. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as he hesitantly offered her his arm. Sango gave him a fitting smile as she dragged the tip of her hidden kunai across his skin, crimson colored liquid spilling over from the cut. _'Ka Jin ,Onegi, Zenta dai Kushida.' _Sango whispered, forming appropriate hand seals with her free hand.

Sango watched, as Orochimaru's blood started to form a seal. 'The God of War Seal.'

"Now I believe you." Sango said dropping his hand. "What did you do?" Kabuto asked stepping forward and analyzing the seal. "I'll be back by noon." "And where are you going?" Orochimaru said looking up at her retreating form. Sango didn't spare him a glance as she disappeared into the trees, Kyoto following her.

"It was the best decision but..." Choji sighed as he leaned back against a tree. "I know." Sango said nodding her head.

Once she was a good distance from Orochimaru, she had tracked down Choji and she had instantly told him of everything that had happened in his absence. Not leaving even the tiniest of details out.

"So, what am I suppose to tell Tsunade when you don't come back?" Choji asked after awhile of silence. "I'm dead." Ino said with a careless shrugg. "Sango-" "She'll interfere if she knows Zuyo. And you know it." Sango said shifting her gaze from the starry night to the boy. "I know but Sango I don't like you going this alone." Choji said standing up straight and giving her a determined look. "Kyoto will be with me and I'm going to report to you every two weeks Zuyo." Sango protested. Choji sighed once more as he ran a hand through his black hair. They didn't have a lot of options and he didn't like the ones they had been giving. "I'll be fine ZuZu, don't worry." Sango said offering him a reassuring smile. "I always worry about you." Choji admitted defeatedly. "If I think I can't handle it anymore, I'll bail. I promise."

"O-Okay." Choji muttered nodding his head. "But I want detailed reports and I want to know _exactly_ what is happening!" "Yeah, yeah. But I need one more favor ZuZu." Sango said smiling sweetly. "Have you ever heard of the Shadow Assassins?"

**END CHAPTER ONE: INTO THE DARK**


	2. An Hour Of Sorrow

**CHAPTER TWO: AN HOUR OF SORROW**

**Read & Review!!! =]**

Sry it took a while!! It wuld hav ben up sooner but Fanfiction were havin probs: _Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes_. nd I couln't log in for three days! Sry guys!

**-**

"So...what's those tattoos mean?" Sango turned her head and stared at the red head girl in slight confusion; wondering if the silent girl had really been the one to speak. "The ones on your arm?" Karin elborated when she didn't get an answer. "I don't know." Sango mumbled turning back to the river they were camped out at. "You don't know?" Karin scoffed, not at all believing the black haired girl. "Only the Sun Elders can understand the tattoos. When a child is born, the Elders call upon the Sisters of Fate and the Sisters tell one of our Elders the child's destiny and that Elder tattoos the child's destiny to their right arm. Whether it be of good fortune, or bad." Sango said, watching the sun dip further into the painted sky. _'I wonder if Shika is watching?'_

"That's a boat load of shit, fate can alway change." Karin said rolling her eyes. "Fate will never change Karin, only the path you choose." Sango said finally turning to the girl. "So pray you walk the angel's path." "And do you? Walk the angel path?" Sasuke voiced, having silently obversing the conversation from the side. "I walk, a crooked, upward path-way with many pit-falls and much blood _Sasuke_. All Shadow Assassins do." Sango said lowly, holding his cold stare.

"Speaking of which, what exactly are the Shadow Assassins?" Orochimaru asked, clearing the air of the heavy tension. Sango smirked before leaning back against the tree she was rested against and closing her eyes. '_Well Orochimaru, the Shadow Assassins is group of strong people I made up in head. Thank and goodnight!'_ Ino thought sarcastically. "Goodnight Orochimaru."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Choji took a deep breath, he was about to do the unthinkable, bring Ino Yamanaka's tattered and bloody 'remains' back to Kohona for burial. _'Do you know Ino? The number of people your about to hurt?'_ Choji wondered to himself as he stared up at the sun dipping further into the highlighted sky. "Shikamaru's probaly already on his hill watching." Choji said, allowing himself a sad smile. He let out a tired sigh before jumping down along the dirt road leading to Kohona. '_I hate you Ino Yamanaka.' _Choji thought, the very words he had uttered before they went their seperate ways.

"Choji!! Sup man?" Kino, the gate guard said waving as Choji neared the gate, a praticed dull look in his eyes and no life to his steps. "Where's Ino? I thought you two were sent on a mission together?" Kino asked looking around for the blonde haired loudmouth girl. "Huh?" Kino asked furrowing his brow when Choji mumbled something. "Ino Yamanaka...is dead." Choji said looking up, making sure to drain any and all emotions from his eyes.

"YOUR LYING!!" Sakura screamed, tears pouring from her eyes. Choji bite into his bottom lip and turned away, he couldn't stand it, the tears, the raw emotion, it was all too much. "She's not dead!!" Sakura yelled collasping to the floor. Naruto was quickly by her side and had gathered her into his arms. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay Sakura." Naruto muttered, brushing back her soft pink hair and holding her close. Sakura mumbled through her tears and clutched to Naruto, as if afraid he dissappear too.

Choji shook his head before turning and swiftly walking out the room. '_I hate you Ino Yamanaka.'_ Choji thought darkly as he quickly made his way down the hall, away from Sakura, away from the false lies he would have to face later.

"Choji!!" Choji paused at the sound of his name. "What do you want Shizune?" Choji asked. He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so cold to her but, it just came out. "Are you okay?" Shizune asked quietly. Choji closed his eyes and steeled himself mentally, he hated this part of the plan. '_Make it convincing Choji, they have to buy it.'_ He allowed himself a dark chuckle as Ino's light melodic voive drifted through his mind. "We were ambushed...I was fighting these two ninjas when I heard her...I heard her scream. I looked over and there she was, just, laying there in blood. And, I screamed, well I think I did......I kept telling her to get her up, but...she wouldn't get up. She wouldn't move, she was just so still." Choji said, his voice cracking.

"Choji, it's not-" "Please don't." Choji cut in, setting his light brown eyes on her. Shizune opened her mouth but the words died in her throat as she helplessly stared at him. "Yo, Cho, when you bget back?" '_No, please no!' _Choji thought as bile rose up his throat. He could lie to every and any one else, but...he couldn't lie to Shikamaru, he couldn't bare seeing Shikamaru in pain.

"Hey Choji, what up with the hair do?" Kiba asked tilting his head and inspecting Choji's new do. "I like it." Hinata smiled. "Yeah, kinda gives you this, thang." Tenten said nodding in agreement. "Yes!! Now if you cut your hair in a beautifully b-"

"NO!!" Sakura shouted bursting through Tsunade's office doors and running down the hall, pushing Shino aside. "Sakura!!" Naruto said running out behind her, but she had already disappeared. "Shit!!" Naruto said running a hand through his golden hair. '_I hate you Ino Yamanaka.'_ Choji repeated over in his head, the words something comforting him, even if by little.

"Tell Tsunade I quit." Choji breathed untying the Kohona head band from from forehea. "No Choji we need you." Naruto said pleading. "Yeah, so did Ino. Look what happen her." Choji said tossing the cloth and metel on the floors. "She's dead." Choji said, (making sure his voice was loud enough for the others to here) before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Ino's...dead?" Shikamaru asked, his voice wavering slightly. "Shikamaru I..." Shizune closed her mouth once more, no knowing the words to say. "I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke sighed as he stared into the crackling fire, he was first on watch for the night. His gaze flickered to Sango as she shifted over in her sleep. He just couldn't figure her out! She was dark, alluring, mysterious, sexy and just had this air of familiarness about her he found...addicting. She was like a puzzle and he more then wanted to solve it. He wanted to know what was so special about her! What did Orochimaru see in her? Sasuke wondered as his onyx traced her luscious curves up to her supple, plumped breast and further up towards her soft, round, tanned face. Yes, she was very beautiful but so were many girls, what was so damn special about her!!!

Sasuke let out an aggravated growl as he switched his attention from the dark, mysterious, beautiful stranger towards the darkened sky. '_Full moon.'_ Sasuke mused as he stared up at the pale orb. "Beautiful hmm?" Sasuke sighed silently to himself before closing his eyes. "Go back to bed Karin." "I'm not tired." Karin said shifting over and propping her head up with the base of her palm. "You'll need the rest for tomorrow." Sasuke said re-opening his eyes. "I'm fine Sasuke." Karin said tilting her head back and looking up at the sky like he had been earlier.

Sango snuggled deeper into Kyoto's soft warm, ignoring the gaze she felt upon her. She let out a soft breath as she retreated to the inner circle of her mind to meditate.

'_One, two, three, four, five.' _Ino thought, sensing the life essences from the people (and dog) she was currently with. Kikiya had taught her not to sense charka, but a person's life essence! It was much more accurate and as long as that person was living could not hide it unless very _very _skilled at playing dead. It had taken Ino three days to fully get it down and to expand her sensing range, but it had been more then well worth it!!

She had to guess it was because she had been tired and sleepy as to how Kabuto and the others had been able to sneak up on her.

"Go back to bed Karin." "I'm not tired."

The voices of her companions quickly brought her back to the fore front of her mind. Back to a concious world. "You'll need the rest for tomorrow." "I'm fine Sasuke." Karin voiced. Ino waited for a second but was content when neither of the two spoke. _'Time for some-'_

Sango quickly sat up, two kunai in each hand and eyes narrowed to slits. There were four life essences moving towards them, fast paced, and Sango couldn't help but notice the tinge of darkness she felt from these four. "Lady-" "We gotta move." Sango said quickly getting up. If they moved fast, they could keep a moderate pace ahead of the four people she sensed. "Why?" Kabuto asked, also up and alert.

"Kyoto, take them to the Yukuza river and wait there." Sango said turning to Kyoto who was up and ready to move. "Lady Sango?" Orochimaru asked, not at all liking the urgency in her voice. "Shadow Assassin stuff." Sango said flashing him a smile before jumping into the trees. "Orochimaru?" Karin asked, waiting for her leader to speak. "We'll move, what bodes un-well for her bodes un-well for us." Orochimaru said clenching his fist. Lady Sango heavily weighing on his mind.

Sango leapt through the trees, foot steps quiet and charka concealed. She was at least fifteen yards from her targets and considering their pace, the number was decresing rapidly. Sango backflipped unto the ground and hid in some high bushes. She needed to do a little recon first, see who she was dealing with.

Sango's entire body tensed as she the four life essences jumped into the clearing. "Wait, I can't sense him anymore." _'Here goes nothing.'_ Sango thought shifting her head to see who had spoken.

'_Oh shit.'_ Sango thought, her spirits dampening. Standing before in the clearing was none other then four of the Akatsuki memebers, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and...Deidera. Her 'twin' accoring to the joke going around the office back home. '_Okay, okay...calm down. You can do this...probably...maybe...I don't know.' _Ino thought dejectedly. This was the Akatsuki after all!! '_It's for Solstice!!'_ Ino thought, a plan already forming in her head.

"So what now?" Kisame asked crossing his arms. "We'll have to track him,' Itachi stated. "And because none of you have any special tracking abilities I'll handle this. So just stay here and I'll return when I've found him."

With that he turned his back on them but, before he could go any further, it was Sasori who stopped him. "And who made _you _the boss?"

'_Hmm, and my job just got easier.' _Sango smirked. '_Mind Corruption Jutsu.' _Sango thought flying through the hand seals.

"My eyes..._Sasori_" Itachi hissed turning around, the Sharigan fully activated.

"I really don't-" Sasori stopped as his eyes landed on the shadowed figure standing in the bushes behind Itachi. "I can help you with something gentleman?" A soft silky cool voice asked as the figure stepped forward. "Perhaps your lost?" The woman asked, a warm breeze playing gently with her silky black hair as her golden eyes calcuted her foes.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked looking over her. "Lady Sango of Solstice Island. Head Captain of the Shadow Assasins. And I already know who you are, so no need for introductions." The woman said lacing her hands together, her long sleeves hiding her arms. "The Shadow Assassins, hn?" Deidera asked, speaking up. "Mhmm." Sango said nodding her head. "Now is there something I can do for you?" Sango asked.

"No-" "Yes, actually. We're looking for somebody." Sasori said cutting Itachi off. "Who?" Sango asked focusing on Sasori. "Oro-" "Sasori." Itachi hissed, grinding his teeth. "What..._Itachi_?" Sasori asked annoyedly. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Itachi said turning his head slightly to Sasori but making sure to the keep _Lady Sango _in his sight. "Tsk tsk, it would seem your subordinates need to be taught some manners Sasori." Sango smirked. Hey, the divide was already there, she was just making it bigger.

"So it would." Sasori said sending a glare at Itachi. "We are not his subordinates!" Itachi growled. "Hmm, well who is the leader here?" Sango asked. "We don't have a leader, yeah." Deidera said stepping inbetween Sasori and Itachi. "Well then I would have to guess you all have a mutual goal in mind, otherwise none of you would be in the first place."

"But unfortunatly, I must ask you to leave. I cannot allow Solstice Island to wander into danger's arms." Sango said, turning around. "And Orochimaru is gone, he also stopped by earlier. My men reported he was headed towards the Yukuza river. If you wish to pursue, I'll tell my men not to interfere." Sango offered. "And your helping us because?" Sasori asked. "Just get out of my lands!" Sango said icily.

"Wait! What exactly are the Shadow Assassins, hn?" Deidera asked, stopping her. "Ask me no questions, I tell you no lies." Sango smiled. And with that she was gone, a black mist the only thing left in her place before that to disappated into the air. "Come on." Sasori said grabbing Deidera's sleeve and dragging the blonde boy away. "Where do you think your going?" Itachi asked, anger flashing in his eyes. He wasn't usually so aggravated but as Sasoi was clearly the leader in his team and Itachi the leader in his, the two had been fighting for control since Master Pein had assignd them too find Orochimaru.

"To the Yukuza River." Sasori said grinding his teeth together. "And if it's trap-" "We'll why don't you stay here and we go ahead, if we don't come back, you'll it was a trap." Sasori said before leaping into the trees. Deidera gave Itachi an shrugg before following his Master.

**END CHAPTER TWO: AN HOUR OF SORROW**


	3. Falling

**CHAPTER THREE: FALLING**

**Read & Review!!! =]**

**Sry bout the slow update guys! Me and my boyfriend be arguing for a while, kinda distracting! But I didn't forget about you guyz!!!**

---

Choji quickly walked throught the empty streets of Naoto, tonight, his real mission started!

'_Suzaka Kuoto.' Ino said crossing her arms. 'The missing-nin from Suna?' Choji asked scratching his head. 'I want you to find him and...ask him to join our little group." Ino said choosing her words carefully. 'Why him?' Choji asked raising an eyebrow. 'We can't ask anyone we know Choj! I'm leaving it to you to find and recruit the people we need to pull this stunt off! I'll see if I can slip away and-' 'No, I'll handle it.' Choji said shaking his head, he didn't want her getting caught doing anything and Orochimaru getting suspicious. 'You sure?' Ino asked. 'Yeah, I got.' _

Now, walking through the streets making crazy left and right turns just incase he was being followed, Choji wasn't so sure he had it. Before sneaking out of Kohana he had stole the file Suna had sent them. It said they tracked Suzaka to Naoto, a small village south of Kohona. Choji however, tracked Suzuka to the cabin hidden in the forest about a quater mile from the village. He had asked around and the villagers said they had seen smoke coming from the cabin and that a strange young man had appeared a few months back but was more then kind to all the villagers and that the girls had taken a liking to him quickly.

'_Probably another Sasuke.'_ Choji thought as he entered the forest.

It took him less then a minute to cover the quater mile and in no time he found himself outside the small cabin, charka hidden. The guy was a missing-nin from Suna after all! Choji stepped on the first step and almost cursed when it creaked loudly. Why the hell is there always a damn creakty stair!!!

"Sorry, I gotta get that fixed." Choji's entire body tensed up at the voice. "But it does alert me to intruders." "Could always opt for a regular sound system." Choji said turning around. '_So this is Suzaka huh?' _Choji thought looking over the young man about his age. He had dirty blond hair that was swooshed to the side of his head, murky green eyes, a small goatee, and a tanned complexion, like most people from the Wind Country. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt and tanned shorts with black name brand Nin-Nin hytops.

"I ain't exactly rich." Suzaka shrugged. "So, uh, whadda want?" Suzaka asked crossing his arms. "I just wanna talk man. I'm not here to fight." Choji said holding up his hands. "Talk bout what?" Suzaka asked. "The Shadow Assassins." Choji said stuffing his hands in his jacket's pockets. "We want you to join us." Choji smirked.

---

Sango front-flipped over the thick branch in her way and landed in neat bow before sprinting off once again. She had to reach the Yukuza river, warn Orochimaru about the Akatsuki, gain his trust, defeat and/or capture the Akatsuki and keep them captive until either she or Choji could deliver them to Kohona. _'Whoa that's a workload!!' _Sango thought quickening her pace.

'_Or..._' Sango stopped._ 'I could let them finish each other off, and call this whole thing off.'_ She thought. '_But I wouldn't gain as much information that way...MAN!!' _Sango sighed before resuming up her pace to beat the Akatsuki to the Yuzuka.

Sasuke watched as Kyoto paced back and forth along the Yakuza river, eyes locked unto the forest, waiting for his mistress to return. "It's been over an hour! Where is she!" Karin said tossing a rock into the river. "Patience Karin." Orochimaru said, however he himself was also fed up with waiting. "I say we leave her behind." Kabuto spoke. "No!" Orochimaru snapped. "Why don't we just leave someone behind to wait?" Sasuke suggested. "I'm happy you volunteered Sasuke." Orochimaru said smirking. "When she arrives bring her to the Sound Village, immediately." Orochimaru said, his tone dark. "Understood." Sasuke hissed.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before vanishing in a blur. "Don't screw this up Uchiha." Kabuto said before disappearing. Karin offered him one last look before she too was gone. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed his temples, he was starting to get a headache. He started when a wet tongue licked the side of his cheek. "Ruff!!" Kyoto barked as he lifted a paw and patted Sasuke's leg. "Thanks Kyoto." Sasuke said scratching the dog behind his ear.

-

"So what exactly are the Shadow Assassins?" Suzaku asked tapping his index agasint his beer bottle. "Whadda mean?" Choji asked lifting his bottle to his lips and taking a long drink. "What's ya goal? What are you trying to prove?" Suzaka asked. "Taking down Orochimaru and the Akatsuki." Choji answered. "What they do you?" Suzaku said taking a sip from his bottle. "Not me, boss lady man, she's the one in charge here." Choji said chuckling. "Oh so a woman's in charge? I hear women of power are wicked sexy, that true?" Suzaku asked. "Yes!" Choji said nodding his head vigourously. He'd admit it, he did have a tiny crush on Ino when they were smaller and that damn sexy outfit she wore did do things to him but now she was more a sister to him then anything.

"So what they do to her?" Suzaku said leaning back in his chair. "Honestly, I don't know. I think she just wants to restore peace again ya know. The world has been so gloomy recently. Seems like happiness will never return." Choji sighed. "Mhmm." Suzaku said nodding in understanding. "Alright, I'll join." Suzaku sighed. "Great, I'll be back tomorrow morning. So pack your stuff tonight." Choji said getting up. "I never got your name?" Suzaku said leaning forward. "Zuyo Kurodo of Solstice Island, second in command of the Shadow Assassins and right hand to Lady Sango." Choji said placing his bottle on the living room stand. "I wanted a name, not a speech." Suzaku scoffed. "Yeah well you got both. Be ready when I come back." Choji said walking to the door. '_One down, five to go.' _Choji thought opening the door and stepping into the warm night air of Naoto.

-

"How you doing?" Shikamaru opened his reddened eyes and shifted them to right. Neji was leaning against his doorway, arms crossed. "Whadda want?" Shikamaru asked wiping way the stray tears that had fallen. Neji sighed as he ran a hand through his long brunette hair. His tough guy act wasn't going to work here, but he...he wasn't very good at this. '_Why the hell did I come here in the first place!'_ Neji thought frowning. "Look, I know what your going through. Both my parents are dead and my little sister died when I was seven. And...-" Neji sighed as he stared at the woodened floor.

"I felt alone, numb, and...left behind. And I know they're in a better place but...I needed them and they weren't there. I was mad and confused, I didn't know where I should go from there. And I hated it when people said they were sorry and they understood when they really didn't. My family were the ones to die but I was the one who left dead and stuck there in the past. I didn't want to let it go, I didn't want to let them go." Neji said licking his suddenly dry lips.

A long, silent pause hushed everything as both the men were wrapped up in their own minds.

"How's Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the deafening silence. "She's staying with Naruto. Tsunade has sent out a few ANBU to track Choji-" "Choji's missing?" Shikamaru asked alert. "I-He...he disappeared after the...incident. No one has been able to find him since." Neji said quietly. "Oh." Shikamaru whispered. "We believe he's fine, just grieving." Neji offered. "Yeah." Shikamaru said nodding.

"I'll leave alone." Neji said turning to leave. "Neji." Neji turned slightly and looked at the pineapple haired boy. "I'm sorry about your family." Shikamaru said lifting his eyes to meet Neji's. "Yeah." Neji nodded before turning and leaving.

-

Kyoto jumped up in happiness as his mistresses smell wafted across his nose. "She's coming?" Sasuke asked looking up. The two had been waiting for over an hour for the damn woman to show. "Ruff!! Ruff!!" Kyoto barked jumping up and down. Sasuke got up an looked around, waiting for Lady Sango to make her appearence. He turned his head as something rusteled.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Lady Sango said stepping out from the bushes. "He left." Sasuke answered as Kyoto ran to Sango. "He left?" Sango repeated, forcing the suprise out of her voice. "You took to long." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm suppose to take you to the Sound Village." "Fine, let's just hurry." Sango said bruashing Kyoto's fur. "Why? What's going on?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes. "We need a quick exit." Sango said ignoring him and looking around. She could feel Sasori's and Deidera's life essences coming up the river towards them.

"Ruff!!" A golden fire enveloped Kyoto before it faded.

Sango eyes slightly widened, Kyoto was now ten times bigger then before!! He now looked the size of a full grown horse, with a fiery golden mane. _'I didn't know he could that!!' _Sango thought in shock. "Ruff! Ruff!!" Sango shook her head and quickly climbed on top of Kyoto. "Come on." Sango said waving Sasuke over, she would think about all of this later. Right now they needed to get moving.

Sasuke stared in shock at Kyoto, he had not expected that one. "Come on." Sango said climbing on Kyoto and waving him over. Sasuke shook off his shock and moved forward. "Hurry up." Sango said holding out hand. "Hn." Sasuke grunted taking her hand and holsting himself up behind her. "Let's go Kyoto." Sango said gripping Kyoto's long golden fur. Kyoto gave a affirmative bark before reining back leaping into the sky.

Sasuke's gripped Sango tiny waist tightly as the wind whipped at his face, he had not expected Kyoto to move so fast through the sky! He leaned forward, pressing his chest into her back and locked his hands together around her and was slightly suprised when he felt her tense up under him. "I'm not gonna hurt you..._Lady Sango_." He whispered, his lips brushing against her ear.

Sango willed her heart to calm down as Sasuke's lips brushed against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt the witty come back on the tip of her tongue, but found no energy to say it. "Mhmm, no comeback?" Sasuke chuckled, his breath warm against her cool skin. "I find no need to play childish games with you _Uchiha."_ Sango said turning her head to face him. "Would you like to play some adult ones then?" Sasuke smirked.

"Which way to the Sound Uchiha?" Sango said turning back around, supressing a blush. "I can't tell from up here." Sasuke said seeing nothing but sky and tree tops. A devilish grin spreaded over Sango's face as twisted around. "Oh..." Her grin widen.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Sasuke's heart pounding furiously in his chest as his lungs deflated, echoing his screams arcoss the sky. Kyoto's form becoming more and more distant. Nothing but black hair floating whipping carelessly through the sky. The bitch had pushed him off of Kyoto and jumped off herself; their limbs intertwining with the other's as the fell rapidly to the earth. Oh if he ever lived through this, he would kill her!!! "Your not scared are you?" A cool, sultry voice whispered mockingly in his ear as soft, warm hand ran over his chest. "Sango." Sasuke growled, his voice lost to the wind. "Lady Sango to you." An icy hot flash ran through Sasuke's veins and raced through his body, chilling him and then setting him on fire.

"You can open our eyes now scaredy cat?"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and widened in shock to see they had arrived safely on the forest's floor, the tree tops strecthing high above them. "How-" "That's my little secret." Sango said trailing a finger up his chest. "Now," She propped her head up the but on her hand and started drawing circles in his chest. "can you tell which way the Sound is from here?"

"Your a bitch!!" Sasuke snarled, fury bright in his eyes. "Oh, but I thought you wanted to play some adult games." Sango pouted. "Attempted suicide and homicide is not a effing game!!" Sasuke growled. "Hmm, I like your brother better. He's not a wimp at playing games." Sango said picking herself up off him. "You know my brother?" Sasuke asked, all thoughts of her trying to kill him fleeting from his mind. "I do." Sango said looking up. She could see Kyoto flying down towards them. "Where is he?" Sasuke said jumping to his feet. "I don't know. We had an encounter a while back." Sango said crossing her arms.

"When did you meet him?" "He's long gone by now Sasuke." Sango said sparing him a glance. Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his hair. Itachi was harder to catch than the wind. "Which way is the sound?" Sango asked as Kyoto landed gracefully next to her. Sasuke looked around, they were once again infront of the Yazuku river however farther up. "The Sound is north of the Yakuzu. So that way." Sasuke said pointing north. "We'll travel by foot until night fall." Sango said starting to walk, Kyoto following behind. '_Nice ass.'_ Sasuke thought tilting his head. "Thank you." Sango smirked.

**END CHAPTER THREE: FALLING**


	4. Okiku and Yo

**CHAPTER FOUR: OKIKU AND YO**

**Read & Review =]**

**OMG!! Sorry about the long wait!! Boyfriend and Family Issues, slowed me but didn't stop me bay! ;p**

---

"So, where we going?" Suzaku asked pushing his bag further up on his shoulder. "Solstice Island." Choji answered. "That's where ya base is?" "That's where you get trained at." Choji said before picking up his pace, he wanted to get to Solstice with in a day. He had already made preparations for them and had notified Solstice of what had transpired after him and Ino left. It was, to be truthful that they had offered without one objection to help him with whatever he needed of them. _'Ino really did pick a great place to protect.'_ Choji thought with a light smile.

"What?" Sango snapped turning to Sasuke, he had been silently watching her since they set up camp. They had crossed a considerable distance of land and was near the Sound, but however had decided to stop for the night. "Why'd you join Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, finding no need to beat around the bush. "To protect my people." Sango said rubbing hands together. She was so use to the warm night air of Kohona and Solstice, this damn cool, frigid air was really doing a number on her. "Cold?" Sasuke asked as Sango pulled her legs close to her. "Yes." Sango said, seeing no point in lying when it was plainly obvious.

"Come here." Sasuke said nodding her over. Sango's eyes flickered over him for second, before schooching closer towards him.

Sango's body tensed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. '_He's so warm.'_ Sango thought, easing back and resting against his chest. "Better?" Sasuke asked, his chin atop her head. "Hn." Sango grunted, ripping a page out of Sasuke's book. Sasuke smirked before pulling her closer.

He hadn't known what possessed him to do what he did, he just knew he wanted to feel her body pressed against his. He had to restrain himself from exploring her curves when he pulled her into his lap. '_Down boy.'_ Sasuke told himself as she leaned back against him. "Better?" He asked resting his chin on her head. "Hn." Sango grunted, sounding like a female version of him. Sasuke smirked before pulling her closer, and flaring his charka to warm her.

Tsunade sighed as she swiveled her glass, the brown sake swirling around. "So, Ino's dead, Choji's M.I.A, Shikamaru and Sakura are grieving, and Sasuke's gone." Tsunade said setting her glass down. "Do you think Orochimaru had something to do with this?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. He had become much more mellow since Ino...passed on, in fact he had lost the vigor for life he once had. His _brother_ was gone and now Ino, was dead.

"Most likely." Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples. "Has anyone checked on Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her. "Yesterday, he appeared okay enough." Neji said. "And Sakura?" Tsunade asked, she had more then worried about her apprentice's mental and emotional welfare ever since Shizune told her what happened. Naruto shook his head and frowned. Tsunade nodded in understanding, this job was getting more and more complicated by the second.

"Kiba." "Yeah." Kiba said sitting up. "Track Sasuke down, if Orochimaru has anything to do with this. Sasuke might know. And also, put a bounty on his head. It might up are chances of finding him. Oh, and Neji you should probably go with him. Your eyes might do some good." Tsunade said getting up. "Got it." Kiba nodded before disappeaing a in puff of smoke. "Naruto, Kakashi, find Choji. I needa ask him somethings." Tsunade said opening her cabinet door and pulling out a large file. "Okay." Kakashi nodded before he and Naruto also diasppeared.

---

"Orochimaru, Sasuke and Lady Sango just arrived." Kabuto said appearing in his master's office. "Send them in." Orochimaru said, not bothering to look up from his work. "Yes sir." Kabuto said opening the finely polished double oak doors.

"Orochimaru." Sango greeted. "Lady Sango, pleasure you finally joining me." Orochimaru said glancing up from his work. "I don't know what you mean." Sango said walking to the window and looking out. _'Nice village.'_ Sango thought as two little kids ran by, happy carefree smiles upon their faces. "Sasuke." "Hn." Sasuke grunted taking a seat. "Where ever is your faithful pup?" Orochimaru asked not seeing the golden dog. "You have a lovely village here." Sngo said smiling slightly. In truth it was a beautifully village. With fresh lovely gardens everywhere and the people so nice.

"I try to give my people the life I never had." Orochimaru said signing his name on a piece of paper. "As do I. As do I." Sango said watching as a young boy helped and elderly woman across cobbled road. "Your truly devoted to your people Lady Sango. You would give your life to allow them to live." "Well, only a fool would fight for the dead." Sango said turning around and crossing her arms.

"It's not foolish to avenge the fallen." Sasuke hissed. "It's foolish to fall with the fallen." Sango said. "The dead deserve justice too." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at her. Sango raised an eyebrow before turning her head to Orochimaru. "Was there something you wanted to dicuss?" "Not right now, I have paper work that must be attended too. Why don't have a stroll around town." Orochimaru said. "I think I will." Sango said before bursting into a black mist.

"Dismissed." Orochimaru said taking off his reading glasses. In two puffs of smoke, Sasuke and Kabuto were both gone. Orochimaru sighed as he rested his glasses down and rubbed his eyes. "Damn paperwork." Orochimaru muttered under his breath as he glared at the stacks of papers on his desk, all waiting his signiture. "Tsh, hate to be Tsundae." Orochimaru smirked, remembering how the blonde haired woman loathed doing homework, way back when. A smile graced the usually stoic man's face as he gazed outside his office's window. This village was his greatest acomplishment, not because it was his source of power, but becuase it was living proof, that Orochimaru was a good Hokage. Simply lost on the wrong path.

Sango sighed in content as she twirled a beautiful vibrant yellowish orange tulip between her forefinger and thumb. "It's so peaceful here." She murmured laying back against the soft grass, the sun's rays gently caressing her face and skin. '_Hard to believe Orochimaru built this place.'_ She thought closing her eyes, the familiar lure of sleep calling to her.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Sango said opening her eyes. Large onyx eyes greeting her. "Have you seen my teddy bear. His name's Yo." A cute, innocent voice asked as the large onyx eyes moved back. "No, sorry." Sango said shaking her head. "Oh don't cry." Sango said flipping over when the girl's eyes watered and fat tears rolled down her cheeks. "But I can't find Yo." The cute girl said raising a tanned hand and wiping her eyes. "Would you like me to help you find Yo?" Sango asked sitting up. "Yes, please." The cute sniffled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him." Sango said standing up and holding a hand out to the girl. "Okay." The girl said taking Sango's hand and getting up.

"I'm Lady Sango, what's your name?" Sango asked as the two started down the hill. "Princess Okiku." The girl said giving Sango a toothy grin. "A princess? Wow, that must be a tough job." Sango said fake but genuine suprise. "No, not really. My daddy does everything. But I getta help decorate the palace!" Okiku said nodding. "I bet it's the prettiest palace in the world." Sango said as Okiku jumped up a fallen tree. "It is! My side is all pink and purple, and a little orange and blue cause there my favorite colors. What's your favorite color?" Okiku asked, keeping her balance along the tree. "Yellow, orange, pink and red." Sango said, making sure not to say purple.

"Hey, pink and orange are my favorite colors too!" Okiku said jumping off the log. "Well there awesome colors." Sango said smiling. "Yo's favorite color is green and red, cause he really loves Christmas." Okiku said giggling. "Hmm, well speaking of Yo. Where'd you see him last?" Sango asked. "Well me and him were walking through the Ninety-Nine Gardens, I set him down and then went to use the bathroom. And when I came back, he was gone." Okiku shrugged. "Well, I think we have a mystery on our hands. Hmm the Mystery of the Missing Teddy Bear." Sango said looking down at the girl. "We should solve it!!" Okiki said excitedly. "Okay." Sango laughed, a child's wonderment was so special. "Lady Sango and Princess Okiku are on the case!" Okiku laughed, eyes filled with joy.

Sasuke dodged Jaku's attack and thrusted his sword forward, stopping mere centimeters from Jaku's throat. "Good job Sasuke, your improving." Jaku said as Sasuke withdrew his sword. "Thank you sir." Sasuke said bowing. Jaku was probably one of the very few people he respected in the Sound. He had years of wisdom hidden behind his joyful exterior and was always there to lend an ear to Sasuke, however rare it was for Sasuke to talk about his past.

"So, who's this Sango woman I keep hearing about?" Jaku asked tossing Sasuke a dampened towel. "Lady Sango of Solstice Island, Head of the Shadow Assassins." Sasuke said repeating what Sango said when they met. "Shadow Assassins?" Jaku asked furrowing his brow. Sasuke shrugged before wiping his face and neck of sweat. "Is she hot?" Jaku asked smiling. "Be honest now!" He said cutting Sasuke off. Sasuke sighed as he himself recalled the thoughts that had passed through his mind about the lovely Sango. "Yes." Sasuke said nodding. "Hmm, well from what I hear, you two had some _quality_ time together." Jaku said raising his eyebrows quickly. "Then you heard wrong, I escorted her to the Sound, simple as that." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Gay." Jaku mumbled under his breath. "I heard that!!" Sasuke growled. "Hehe." Jaku laughed nervously before turning and sprinting hot on his heels. "Get back here you bastard!!"

---

"So this where I'm staying?" Suzaku asked looking around the hotel room. "Yeah, and tomorrow you start training with Master Togai." Choji said crossing his arms. "Wait, your not training me?" Suzaku asked turning around. "Hell no, I got a life to live." Choji scoffed."And I don't?" "Not anymore." Choji chuckled before disappearing in a puff of smoke, he needed to make an appearence in Kohona, and continue working on his list of prospective canidates for the 'Shadow Assassins'

**END CHAPTER FOUR: OKIKU AND YO**

**Hmm, okay yeah I know a bit short-ish but think of it as an update!! =] and thanks to everyone whose kept with me!**


	5. Just Another Day In The Life

**CHAPTER FIVE: LIFE **

**Read & Review =]**

**Sorry about the slow updates! This is my last year in school, so I'm tryna get everything right for college next year so yeah! =] =] =]**

Sango yawned as she re-read Choji's reports. Kohona was grieving the blond sunflower's passing, Solstice Island was training her followers and Choji had recruited three more people into the Shadow Assassins, the Shintsu twins and Yokon Dashuyo.

"Zuyo certainly is working over time don't ya think Kyoto?" Sango said glancing over at her faithful companion. Kyoto lifted his his head from his bone and barked. Sango chuckled as he scratched Kyoto's ear. _Well he ain't the only one, I've been training my ass off!! _Sango sauid glancing at her stack of Solstice Styled Fighting Scrolls. If she didn't know better, she would've thought it was all black magic! "Lady Sango!" Someone said knocking on her door. "What!" Sango shouted, she had been in a very irratable mood lately. "Master Orochimaru wishes too see you." The person said from the other side of the door. Sango growled before she bursting into black mist.

"What...do...you...want?" Sango said appearing before Orochimaru. "Back the hell up off me for one." Orochimaru said leaning back. "The hell do you want? You interrupted me brooding in my room." Sango said crossing her arms and pouting. "I got you something." Orochimaru said standing up as his office doors opened.

"Get the hell off me!!" _No!_ Sango swiftly turned around and saw her worst fears were confirmed! "Sakura Haruno." Orochimaru said grinning.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!!" Tsunade shouted, her voice echoing far outside her office. "She said she was leaving to kill Orochimaru...and then Sasuke." Naruto said quietly, he was getting broken down faster than he could re-build himself. Sasuke, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and now Sakura was M.I.A or most likely dead if she really did go after Orochimaru. One more person and he-

"We have to go after her!" Kakashi said, the worry clear in his voice. "Yeah, ANBU-" "No, I wanna go after her!" Naruto said stepping forward. "I do too." Kakashi said nodding. "We'll come too." Tenten said stepping forward. She knew Neji and Rock Lee were behind her a hundred percent. "Us too." Kiba said nodding. "Fine you all can go but I'm still sending out some ANBU with you." Tsunade said seating back down, her headache was increasing.

"The hell are you waiting for! A goodbye parade! GO!!" Tsunade shouted when no one moved. "Right!" And in several puffs of smoke, her office was empty once again. And then and only then did Tsunade let her guard down and allow years of silent unshed tears to finally escape and roll down her cheeks. Not even sake looked appeasing right now, she just wanted Sakura home safely.

_WTF!! Sakura why the hell did you come here!! OMG!! OMG!! Freaking out! Freaking Out! FREAKING OUT!!! _"Sakura!" Sasuke said, his cool facade' falling fast around him. "You bastard!!" Sakura said spitting at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke said ignoring her 'greeting'. "Go to hell!" Sakura growled. "You little bitch." Karin said stepping out from the shadows. "Oh and if it isn't his lil eff me baby!!" Sakura said scoffing. "Mad cause you can't get any?" Karin smirked. "Go eff yourself or better yet, why not have Sas-" "Such a mouth." Orochimaru said cutting into the High School Drama Act!

"Do you two know each other Sasuke?" Sango asked crossing her arms. _Alright Sakura I'ma try and save your ass! Just shut the hell up and DON'T do anything dumb please!! _"Yes." Sasuke said his gaze flickering to Lady Sango. "I see." Sango said slowly crossing the room towards Sakura whose eyes were warily watching Sango. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, curious as to who this new comer was. "Lady Sango of Solstice Island and Head of the Shadow Assassins. It's lovely to met you, Sakura was it?" Sango said holding a hand out.

"The Shadow Assassins?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes and ignoring Sango's hand. "Looking to apply?" Sango smirked. "Not in this life time!" Sakura scoffed. Sango smiled as a kunai slid into her hand. "Maybe in the next then?" Sango said lifting the sharpen object so Sakura could see. "Lady Sango!" Sasuke said quickly. "Yes Sasuke?" Sango said turning to the dark haired man. "We should interrogate her. See if she knows anything." Sasuke said cooly.

Sango raised an eyebrow before turning back to Sakura. "Would you like some ice-cream?" Sango asked after a minute or two of deathly silence. "I-what?" Sakura asked, totally caught off guard by the question. "Would you like some ice-cream?" Sango said more slowly. "I promised to take my apprentice Okiku for ice-cream today." Sango said giving Sakura a Ino like smile.

"Sasuke would you like to come, catch up with an old friend?" Sango said cutting Sakura's rope tied hands free. "What are you doing?" Orochimaru's hissed, anger flashing in his eyes as killer intent flowed off him. "I'm going out for ice-cream." Sango said not at all bothered by his killer intent. "This isn't how we interrogate our captives Lady Sango." Kabuto said glaring at her. "It's just ice-cream, don't worry. We'll be back soon enough." Sango said before she, Sakura and Sasuke all disappeared in her infamous black mist. "Damn that bitch!!" Orochimaru said slamming his fist into his desk, breaking it into two.

"Two scoops!!" Okiku said holding up two pugdy fingers. "Hehe, alrighty then, two scoops it is." The ice-cream man said chuckling at her cute childness. "What flavor would you like?" Sango said turning to the wary Sakura. "I'm not really in the mood for ice-cream." Sakura said cautiously. "Vanilla caramel swirl for me please." Sango said as Okiku started to lick her ice-cream, a big smile on her face. "What would you like Sasuke?" Sango said twisting her head to look at Sasuke."No thank you." Sasuke said cooly.

"So, what brings you here Sakura?" Sango asked as the three made their through the park, Okiku running ahead of them. "Revenge." Sakura said crossing her arms. "Hmm." Sango said nodding. "And how's that working out?" Sango asked licking her ice-cream. "It was good until I got caught." Sakura grinded out. "That's because you should've never came here."

"Revenge is a foolish thing to die for Sakura." "He killed my best friend!" Sakura breathed. "So what was the plan, get him to kill you so you and your friend could be together again?" Sango asked, a harsh undertone in her voice. "No, I was gonna kill him-" "Your to weak." Both ladies turned to look at the the speaker of the voice.

"I'm stronger than you think...bastard." Sakura said glaring at Sasuke. "No, your weaker than you think Sakura. Revenge has never strengthened the soul, it'll only weaken it." Sango said stopping. "You don't belong here. And if this friend really cared, he or she wouldn't want you here on a suicide mission. They want you to live and carry on their name in peace not bloodshed and carnage." Sango said, her eye burning into Sakura's. "And for that reason, I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions." And with that Sango dispersed once again into nothing but black mist.

"Hi Suzu!!" Before Suzaka could get up too run, two pairs of arms were latched on to him. "Hi Jin, Rin." Suzaka sighed. "Guess what?" Rin said giving him one last squeeze before moving back. "Your leaving?" Suzaka asked hopefully. Then maybe he could get some peace and quiet and finally mster these moves. When he had seen the moves and techniques Solstice Island had been hiding for years he nearly went into shock.

"No silly! I baked you cookies!" Rin said whipping a brown paper bag out of nowhere. "And I baked you cupcakes!" Jin said pulling a batch of cupcakes out of nowhere. "No thanks guys, maybe later." Suzaka said getting up. While the girls were past unbearable, they did have some mad skills in the kitchen. "Ok, bye Suzu!!!" The girls said waving.

"Hey Yokon, what's up?" Suzaka said nodding to the man as he opened his shared apartment. "Yo Suzaka, where were you dude? We were suppose to practice three hours ago man!" Yokon said pausing his game and jumping up. "Yeah, sorry man. Zuyo had me running around delivering reports to everybody." Suzaka said kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto the couch.

"Then I got stopped by the Twins." Suzaka said shuddering. "Hehe, man them twins is gunna run you down." Yokon said jumping over the couch and walking into the kitchen. "Yo, Suzu man you want some pizza?" Yokon said grabbing the phone. "Yeah man, pepperoni and cheese!!" Suzaka yelled getting up. "I'ma take a shower man." "Yeah cool dude!" Yokon said dialing the Pizzera Shack.

_'Just another day in the life.'_ Choji smirked before back flipping off Suzaka's and Yokon's opened window.

"Enjoy your ice-cream?" Sango sighed as she turned to see none other than the infamous Kabuto lurking in the shadows. "Actually I did." Sango said turning back around and petting Kyoto's fur. "Your walking on thin and crack eggshells _Lady Sango_. I suggest-" "I don't take suggestions Kabuto, I give them. And hear, maybe this will shut your ass up." Sango said tossing a file at him. "What's this?" Kabuto said opening the file and scanning over it.

"It's everything she knows genius." Sango said glaring at the white haired man in her room. "How'd you get this?" Kabuto said looking up at her. "I have my ways, now get out. And Kabuto, make sure Sakura is seen to properly. If I hear of any misdeeds done against her...well you get the idea." Sango said smirking. "Lady Sango." Kabuto said bowing before disappearing in a pufff of smoke.

_'At least Sakura should be okay. Now just gotta figure out a way to get her out of here!' _Ino thought sighing. _'Just another day in the life.' _


End file.
